


Presentation

by Latte_Hottay



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Concussions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latte_Hottay/pseuds/Latte_Hottay
Summary: Emma panics when she has to give a presentation, but there's another way to prove that she knows the information.
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Presentation

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> -Panic attack  
> -Concussion

“Thank you, Daniel.” professor Hidgens said, rising from his seat, “I think we’ve all learned a lot from this presentation.” He gave the boy a pat on his back and walked back to his desk. “Let’s see, after Daniel Parker comes… Perkins. Emma, it’s your turn.” 

Emma’s face turned red. She’d never liked giving presentations, even though she never had any problems with performing a musical. 

Emma grabbed her notes and walked to the front of the class. She started her presentation. “My presentation is about concussions. Concussions are pretty common, especially for kids.” The problem with giving presentations is that everyone looks at you, but it’s even worse when they’re not. Was she boring? Did she do something wrong? 

Emma stumbled over her words and forgot what she had to say. She started panicking. And of course, now she was hyperventilating, everyone looked at her. She felt a hand on her shoulder. 

“You can stop, it’s okay.” the professor said, “You guys can read chapter four in your books, I’ll be right back.” He grabbed Emma’s shoulders and led her into his office. 

That was when Emma started crying. “Emma, dear, what’s the matter?” 

She hugged him, sobbing loudly, “I don’t know, it’s just- I panicked. I’m alright now though.” 

The professor rubbed her back, “I don’t think you are, dear.” Emma took a deep breath. She looked Hidgens in the eyes, which were filled with concern.   
  
“I’m fine, it’s just- ugh. I don’t know.” she brushed a non-existing hair from her shirt.   
  
Hidgens grabbed both of her hands, “Emma, do you want to give your presentation another time? Maybe alone with me?” Emma nodded gratefully and wiped her tears away with her sleeve.   
  
The boy from before, Daniel, burst into the room. “Sir! Helen wanted to grab something that she dropped on the floor but she fell and she’s unconscious now.”   
  
Daniel, Emma, and the professor rushed out of his office. All the students were standing around the girl, who had just woken up again. One of her friends tried to help her sit up, but it didn’t really work. A younger boy whose name Emma couldn’t remember was already calling 911. Professor Hidgens pushed through the group of students and Emma followed him. The professor freaked out a bit too much and tried to control his own breathing. That was why Emma loved him so much: he genuinely cared about his students.   
  
Emma kneeled down next to the girl, who didn’t look much older than twenty. “What happened?”

The girl turned her head to Emma, but her eyes couldn’t focus on her. She held an eraser in her hand. “Wha? Huh?” She tried to lift her head up to look around.

“No, it’s okay, just lay down. Does your head hurt?”

“Yeah. I don’t feel good.” She let her head rest on the floor again and tried to remain eye contact with Emma, but she closed her eyes and let out a deep breath.    
  
Emma realized that the class and professor Hidgens were all silently staring at them, and her cheeks flushed red. The boy who was calling 911 spoke up, “The ambulance is almost here.”   
  
The professor snapped out of his thoughts, “You can all go. Class dismissed.” He pointed at Helen’s friend, “Will you stay here?” The girl nodded.   
  
When Emma walked away to grab her bag, Hidgens stopped her. “Thanks, Emma. You did great.”    
  
Emma smiled at him, “Thank you, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Hidgens nodded, and two paramedics entered as Emma left the classroom.

*** *** ***

“You’re early.” Paul said as Emma dropped her bag on the couch.   
  
“Yeah, another student fell and Hidgens let us leave early.”   
  
“How did your presentation go?” he asked after pressing a kiss on Emma’s cheek.   
  
“Ugh, awful. I don’t know what happened, I just freaked out.”   
  
Paul pulled her into a hug, “I’m sure you did great.”   
  
Emma sighed, “No man, I didn’t even do it. I panicked and Hidgens stopped me. I’ll have to do it over.”

Paul opened his mouth to say something, but Emma’s ringtone cut him off.   
  
“Oh hi, professor, what’s up?”   
  
“Emma! I just wanted to tell you that Helen is fine. I spoke to her parents, and they told me she had a concussion.”   
  
Emma chuckled, “What a coincidence.”   
  
“About that presentation, you really proved that you knew what you had to know. So how about we don’t do that and I just give you an A?”   
  
Emma smiled, “Is that even allowed?”   
  
“Emma dear, I know that you really studied and you know what you have to know. Just because giving presentations isn’t really your thing doesn’t mean you don’t deserve the credit for your knowledge.”   
  
“Thanks, Hidgens, I really appreciate it.”   
  
“Bye Emma, I’ll see you in class tomorrow.”   
  
“Bye professor!”   
  
Paul looked at Emma as she put the phone down. “What did he want?”   
  
“Oh, I got an A for the presentation I didn’t give!”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a meltdown and I wrote this to calm myself down. It's also pretty late so I'm sorry if things don't make sense I'm just tired :)


End file.
